diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/30 July 2017
11:55 KEKvin: *Sipping a kek beer* 11:55 Cotton: *runs to her room, revealing the thing she was hiding* 11:55 Kelvin: Oh look, a clone of me 11:55 KEKvin: (kek) 11:55 *A picture of Astra* 11:55 <4L01510 1337> (I thought cotton was one of your kitties) 11:56 Omegadus: ok what now 11:56 (Cotton is a charecter 11:56 Thread:123005 11:56 Check this out 11:57 KEKvin: (kek) multiplied by (kek) multiplied by (kek) 11:58 <4L01510 1337> (awser: 6.4e+16) 11:58 (dats alot of keks) 11:58 <4L01510 1337> (64000000000000000 keka) 11:58 Omegadus: *is breaking the 4th wall by turning into 4 cottons and back every second for a minute* 11:59 <4L01510 1337> (keks*) 11:59 Aquamarine: *goes inside* Did i miss anything? 11:59 PENTAGOD: Breaking the fourth wall is illegal in this RP! 11:59 *Omegadus loses his 4th wall breaking powers* 12:00 PENTAGOD: Sorry! (eh) 12:00 PENTAGOD: *disappears* 12:00 Omegadus: oh come on i like breaking the 4th wall tho ;-; 12:00 Aquamarine: Guys... Where is Cotton? 12:00 Kelvin: In her room 12:00 KEKvin: (kek) 12:00 Aquamarine: Why is there a picture of Astra on the floor? Why are there tears on it? 12:01 Kelvin: She probably misses her 12:02 (KEKvin looks like a bad drawing of Kelvin) 12:02 Aquamarine: I do too but... I didn't overreact like her. 12:02 Kelvin: Eh 12:04 Aquamarine: Don't you miss her? 12:04 Kelvin: Yeah 12:04 (/bhi) 12:05 (hey) 12:05 Omegadus: *is bored* 12:06 *You feel that something weird is looking at the window* 12:06 *The room darkens* 12:06 (wait taco) 12:06 (ok) 12:06 (before that, the thing looking at the window) 12:07 Omegadus: why is the room dark 12:07 Aquamarine: What IS that? 12:07 ???: *Heavy breathing* 12:08 ???: *Goes closer, revealing the shadow* 12:08 Omegadus: w-WHAT THE HELL> 12:08 Aquamarine: OH DEAR LORD! 12:08 DRAWMALGAMATION: AFEHDBGTGRZEFHYHTYR 12:08 ?* 12:08 Omegadus: uhh, wut 12:08 Cotton: *in her room, crying* 12:08 DRAWMALGAMATION: HELLOOOOOOOO 12:09 <4L01510 1337> (i just created a way to create numbers bigger than tose created by factorial) 12:09 Omegadus: confuse much 12:09 Aquamarine: *To kelvin* Where are Blazar and Quazar? 12:09 http://teamerzs-messed-up-universe.wikia.com/wiki/DRAWMALGAMATION 12:10 Kelvin: Uhh... 12:10 Kelvin: I think they're outside flying in the backyard 12:10 (shall we reset to aqua saying OH GOD?) 12:11 OH DEAR LORD* 12:11 short term memory = succ 12:11 :^( 12:13 true ded chat 12:13 Taco 12:13 Arena 12:13 Let's continue the rp 12:13 PLEZ 12:13 ok 12:13 PEZ 12:13 (xd) 12:13 DISPENSER 12:14 PEZ DISPENSER COMING UP -Engineer in pyroland 12:15 RP CONTINUE PLEZ PEZ 12:15 w8 12:15 brb 12:15 >:( 12:16 <4L01510 1337> ac 12:16 wat 12:16 <4L01510 1337> you know the factorial thing 12:16 wat 12:16 <4L01510 1337> 3!=2*3 12:17 <4L01510 1337> 4!=2*3*4 12:17 ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 12:17 <4L01510 1337> k then 12:17 <4L01510 1337> brb 12:17 I don't really care :/ 12:17 k 12:18 bak 12:19 finally 12:19 4L0 made me sleep 12:19 kk 12:19 Cotton: *crying in her room* 12:20 Kelvin: *goes into Cotton's room* 12:20 Kelvin: What's the matter? 12:20 <4L01510 1337> (then wake up, if you dont whant to know, i wont tell u) 12:20 Cotton: ITS ALL MY FAULT!! *sobbing harder* 12:20 Kelvin: Don't worry: She's in a better world, now 12:21 Cotton: I DID THIS TO HER!! 12:22 Kelvin: Don't worry about her: She's fine, now 12:22 Cotton: I HAD NO CHOICE!!! 12:22 12:22 *bac* 12:22 Omegadus: *appears out of thin air* 12:22 Kelvin: Then, you shouldn't be crying 12:22 Omegadus: k whats happening now 12:23 Cotton: I MISS HER 12:23 (Remember, you can't break the fourth wall) 12:23 Kelvin: She will always be in your hearth, Cotton. 12:23 *heart 12:23 Cotton: ITS ALL MY FAULT! 12:23 (yeah whatever) 12:24 (Hi, rule breaker AKA teamerz) 12:24 rule breaker? 12:25 Kelvin: You said you had no choice: So, is it your fault? 12:25 (It's illegal to be innapropriate in this wikia) 12:25 (Taco said it) 12:25 (*sigh*) 12:25 where is dat written 12:26 Omegadus: well, cotton had to do it, there was no other choice. 12:26 Cotton: *hits head on wall* Its my fault... 12:27 Omegadus: *is rethinking life decisions* 12:27 (Oh wait, it's not written) 12:27 (Still a weirdo thing to do) 12:28 Cotton: I could have prevented it..... Im sorry... 12:28 Omegadus: wait...what's this B I G - R E D button on the dus QSU? 12:28 Kelvin: *thinks* 12:29 Cotton: *hair starts to curl* 12:29 Omegadus: *thonking* 12:29 ???: *thynking* 12:29 Kelvin: Maybe, somewhere, there's a place where Astra is alive 12:30 Kelvin: Not a place: A timeline 12:30 Cotton: SHE IS NOT!!! I DID THIS!!! HER BLOOD IS IN MY HANDS!!! 12:30 so taco isnt basing himself on anything 12:30 Kelvin: It would be a good idea to clean them 12:30 (AC said "S U C C M E B A B Y O N E M O R E T I M E* and i found that disgusting) 12:30 Omegadus: *thinking of a perfect time to use "cotton is edgy" aka now* 12:31 (I was meme-ing_ 12:31 (And I sometime get weird_ 12:31 (Its inappropriate) 12:31 (hi TEM) 12:31 (You don't have to say it) 12:31 I am a Flamingo that went through Tyriliosis 12:31 then dont yell at us for getting weird, ac 12:31 Hi 12:31 (Not yelling) 12:31 you get what i mean. 12:31 (But he could have not said it) 12:31 (TEM Join RP) 12:31 (And, also, you're quite worse) 12:32 (teamz) 12:32 (Trapioki is needed) 12:32 I only did it more times 12:32 (At e ok) 12:32 Omegadus: *wants to say "cotton edgy again?" but will not, because then omegadus will probably get hurt by others* 12:32 (AAAAAAAA) 12:32 (Tell me when to start) 12:33 (Go into cottons house and knock on her bedroom door) 12:33 *Someone knocks on the door* 12:34 Cotton: *slamming head on wall* its all my fault...... 12:35 Omegadus: cotton, you had no other choice, it's as simple as that. 12:35 *Someone knocks on the door again* 12:35 Cotton: verysmallcome in... 12:35 *The door is locked...* 12:36 Cotton: someone open the door please.... 12:36 Kelvin: Sure 12:36 *opens the door* 12:37 *It reveals 2 gauntlets, one laser gauntlet and one electric melee one floating mid air* 12:38 Cotton: who is it...? 12:38 Kelvin: I don't know, I'll ask him or her 12:38 Kelvin: What's your name, fella? 12:39 Hourglassacre:Did I forget to disable my invisibility? Also my name is Hourglassacre. 12:39 Kelvin: Oh, it's you: Nice to see ya'! 12:39 Cotton: Oh great..... Hello... 12:39 Hourglassacre:Thanks, hello 12:40 Cotton: Someone please... 12:40 *Hourglassacre tries to disable his invincibility but ends up electrocuting himself but then disables it* 12:40 *invisibility 12:41 Omegadus: my name is bored an- *shoots of boredom* 12:41 Cotton: Somebody PLEASE... 12:41 Kelvin: What is it? 12:43 INTERNECC 12:43 Cotton: please.... help me.... 12:43 Hourglassacre:What's wrong? 12:43 Cotton: *starts shaking* 12:43 Kelvin: I'd like to 12:44 Cotton: Are you sure you want to help...? 12:44 (Taco) 12:44 (what?) 12:44 Kelvin: I have nothing better to do 12:44 Cotton: I have a job for you... 12:45 LAGG 12:45 (????) 12:45 (Is this a old type of rp or new?) 12:46 (New) 12:46 (Bring Trapioki) 12:46 (But in new types of Rps Astra AND kelvin died) 12:46 Omegadus: i've not seen Trapioki much... 12:46 Hello 12:46 sorry 12:46 (Hello) 12:47 War Machine 12:47 (I said that Kelvin ALMOST died) 12:47 Machine War 12:47 (No) 12:47 (u said Kelvin died from Lung Cancer) 12:47 (I said ALMOST) 12:47 (Fine whatever) 12:48 Omegadus: *is phasing through nothing* 12:48 kek 12:48 Cotton: please.... I want my friend... 12:48 *Omegadus was kicked for cheating* 12:48 <4L01510 1337> (gtg) 12:48 bye 12:48 I SAID IT FIRST lel 12:48 Kelvin: I'm sorry... 12:49 *But was not because AC1337 did not fully read the message* 12:49 )/ 12:49 Cotton: i want Trapioki... 12:49 <4L01510 1337> verybigbrainbow(BYE) 12:49 Kelvin: I don't think I can save her, Cotton 12:49 Kelvin: She's in a better place, now 12:49 Cotton: I know... I want Trapioki... 12:50 Hourglassacre:What's happening? 12:50 Cotton: Trapioki..... Get her please... 12:50 (rip me :/) 12:50 (ok) 12:51 Omegadus: *is next to a rock* 12:51 *Hourglassacre walks outside, raises his electric gauntlet and it gets struck by lightning* 12:51 Hourglassacre:That should do it 12:51 Cotton: please... 12:53 *Hourglassacre raises his electronic gauntlet and a supercell (storm) slowly begins forming* 12:53 Hourglassacre:Maybe this will work 12:53 *Electric 12:53 Omegadus: ok 12:54 Cotton: Trapioki................. 12:54 Cotton: I want to see her one last time... 12:56 *Hourglassacre walks inside, and immediently when he closes the door someone knocks on the door* 12:57 Omegadus: *disappears from thin air* 12:59 Cotton: Just one last time... 12:59 *someone knocks on the door again* 12:59 Omegadus: *appears from thin air again* 12:59 Cotton: Someone open the door please? 12:59 Omegadus: i'm just bored. 01:01 Cotton: .....please..... 01:01 *Hourglassacre opens it* 01:02 *Trapioki was waiting paitenity for someone to open the door* 01:02 Trapioki:Hello 01:02 Cotton: Trapioki,,,/ 01:02 ? 01:02 Omegadus: insert astra surprised reaction here i think 01:03 (Complexum Hamo) 01:03 Trapioki:Yes it is me 01:03 Cotton: Trapioki... Thank you... 01:03 Hourglassacre:verysmallOne last time... Okay I'm worried 01:04 Complexum Hamo 01:04 Cotton: *aims own auto deployer and fires* 01:04 Cotton: *The missile fired dissapears upon contact* 01:04 (WAIT, THIS IS A DIEP RP) 01:04 ?? 01:04 Cotton: verysmallso i can't kill myself..... 01:05 (No. New Ciep) 01:05 O, 01:05 ok 01:05 brb 01:05 I found a pic of complex ham 01:05 idk 01:05 Omegadus: my name is my name 01:07 A 01:08 idk 01:09 k 01:09 Cotton: ..... 01:09 Hourglassacre:verysmallI have a bad feeling about this. 01:10 Cotton:verysmall ...Kill me... 01:11 Trapioki:W-what? 01:11 Cotton: smallKill me... 01:12 *Hourglassacre sprouts rainbow wings and flies through the door while saying "Nope" many times* 01:12 Omegadus: god dammit, cotton is suicidal again. 01:13 Cotton: Please.... I want to visit her again... 01:13 Hourglassacre:giantDONT TELL ME COTTON IS LIKE MY DOPPELGÄNGER WHO KEEPS MAKING ME LOOK SUICICAL 01:14 Omegadus: GAH! my non-existant ears Hourglassacre! 01:15 Omegadus: >m< 01:15 ded rp sad 01:16 Trapioki:I couldn't do it to my childhood friend, and if I did I would also come. 01:16 Cotton: Please... 01:16 Hourglassacre:*Goes into ghostbusters form* 01:16 Hourglassacre:I'm gonna find my doppelgänger and beat the sh*t out of him 01:16 Omegadus: i don't want to see gore ;-; 01:17 Trapioki:Well... For a friend... 01:17 Hourglassacre:LOOK AWAY 01:17 *Hourglassacre walks into a field nearby, finds his doppelgänger and ghostbusts the hell out of it* 01:17 Cotton: Trapioki... please... We need ti talk.... 01:18 Hourglassacre:AND THAT WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON TO NEVER BE ME 01:18 Omegadus: best typo, 2018 01:18 Trapioki:Okay 01:18 Omegadus: :^giant) 01:18 *Hourglassacre walks back* 01:18 Cotton: Everyone please leave. Me and Trapioki need to talk... 01:19 Hourglassacre:Okay 01:19 *Hourglassacre flies through the door back to the field and battles a few spirits* 01:19 Omegadus: wew 01:20 Cotton: Trapioki... 01:20 Trapioki:Yes? 01:20 Cotton: I need you. 01:20 Trapioki:Okay 01:21 *Hourglassacre Throws a Luigi Board into a tree and battles a few evil spirits* 01:21 Cotton: So, its about Astra. *shows a framed image of a 7 year old Astra* 01:22 Trapioki:Okay 01:22 Omegadus: what the hell is that hourglassacre 01:22 Cotton: I miss her. 01:22 Hourglassacre:Demons, Evil Spirits, wanna fight em with me? 01:22 Omegadus: are you offending my leader hourglassacre? 01:23 Trapiokiokay..? 01:23 fail 01:23 Trapioki:Okay 01:23 Cotton: I want her back. 01:23 Cotton: I would do anything to get her back 01:24 Trapioki:We could find a fortune teller and do a seance near her grave, maybe we could speak to her tha-wait you don't believe in the afterlife if I Renember, but that's like 20 years ago 01:24 Cotton: I don't... 01:24 Trapioki:Right... 01:25 Cotton: But i would do anything... 01:25 Cotton: *Hair becomes more curly* 01:25 Trapioki:I have a few ideas to get her back... 01:26 .....: Please tell me. 01:26 small test 01:26 ok 01:27 .....: PLEASE!!! 01:27 Omegadus: small will cotton's hair become as curly as a coil? find out now on this "FamIlY fRiEnmDly Pg cLeAN" cliff hanger! 01:28 Trapioki:I have 3 ideas, one is related to necromancers, second idea is related to Hourglassacre and the third... 01:28 *Hourglassacre hears if* 01:28 .....: *a tear runs down her face* 01:29 Hourglassacre:REVIVAL MACHINES... THEY EXIST 01:29 Hourglassacre:BUT WE-wait nevermind 01:29 .....: *starts crying loudly* 01:29 Omegadus: oh god we have an ear-raper here 01:29 Omegadus: SEND HELP 01:30 Hourglassacre:giantREVIVAL MACHINES 01:30 Omegadus: *closes non-existant ears* 01:30 .....: *falls down onto the ground* 01:30 Trapioki:I'd say Necromancers are our best bet... But I don't know 01:30 Omegadus: *unblocks non-existant ears* 01:30 Omegadus: hey at least the ear-rape is over 01:30 Jossylin: *cries a bit quieter* 01:31 Trapioki:Anything to get her back... 01:31 Jossylin: Anything.................................. 01:32 Omegadus: ear-rape being gone is like seeing astra being alive again 01:32 Trapioki:i guess let's go... Find a highly trained necromancer 01:33 Jossylin: I guess, *puts on hoodie* 01:33 *There is a storm outside* 01:34 Trapioki:There is a small house 6 blocks away from here, a necromancer highly trained and one I trust lives there. 01:34 Omegadus: k 01:34 Jossylin: *outside* We could talk to them. 01:34 Omegadus: *follows trapioki* 01:34 *Trapioki begins waking outside with a umbrella and begins walking to the house* 01:35 (I probably should draw this) 01:35 (3 minutes later) 01:36 Omegadus: *is still following trapioki* 01:36 *Trapioki points to a small house with many religious symbols* 01:36 Trapioki:There it is? 01:36 Omegadus: giantk 01:36 Jossylin: *eyes widen in curiosity* What is this place? 01:37 Omegadus: i don't know. 01:37 Trapioki:The home of a necromancer named Yüsof. 01:37 Jossylin: Well, its a start. 01:37 *Trapioki knocks on the door* 01:38 Jossylin: *walks backwards* 01:38 *the door opens, revealing a tall person in a robe* 01:38 ???:What brings you here to my surprisingly small house? 01:38 (xd) 01:38 Trapioki:Tell him... 01:39 Jossylin: I want my friend back... 01:39 ???:What is his or her name? 01:40 Jossylin: *to Trapioki* should i tell him? 01:40 Trapioki:You can trust him 2017 07 30